


Torfan

by AniDragon



Series: Rachel Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Pre-Romance, Ruthless (Mass Effect), Torfan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDragon/pseuds/AniDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After convincing Garrus to spare Sidonis, Shepard has a chat with him to let him know why she stepped in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torfan

Shepard stared at the doors to the main battery for a full minute before letting herself in.

“Shepard, can it wait for...”

“No, it can’t,” she cut off Garrus before he could give her his usual excuse. She was tired of him avoiding her. 

He stiffened, then sighed, “Shepard, I know you want to talk about what happened with Sidonis, but I don’t. Not yet.”

“That’s not what I’m here to talk to you about,” She said, settling down on the crates that had become her ‘spot’, “We’re actually going to talk about me.”

He finally looked at her, confused.

“How much do you know about the Battle of Torfan?” She asked.

He crossed his arms, “It was a retaliation from the Alliance against a criminal base, mostly Batarians, in response to the Skyllian Blitz. You made a name for yourself there, wiping out the whole base. You took some heavy losses, but got the job done.”

Shepard nodded, “Right. People started calling me the Butcher of Torfan. I sacrificed a lot of my squad to make sure no one escaped. I didn’t even spare those who surrendered.”

Garrus nodded, “So I heard... It was ruthless, but I really can’t say that I blame you. Those were criminals, thugs. They killed innocent people.”

“That’s what I told myself, for a long time,” Shepard agreed, “It helped me sleep better at night. It helped me justify the losses on my end. But... I had taken the Skyllian Blitz personally. I had some family on Elysium, and while they made it out alive, it could have gone very differently. So when I took down the Batarians on Torfan, I told myself I was doing it for justice, but I went into it with the mindset of revenge. 

“Even though I still think it was the right call, I... That battle really changed me, Garrus. And I don’t think it was for the best.”

He frowned, “I don’t see anything wrong with the way you are, Shepard.”

“Don’t you?” She laughed a bit, then shook her head, “I’m cold, and not very personable. I have about zero patience for people who piss me off, and get pissed off pretty easily. I mean, I punched a reporter _on camera_ , for crying out loud. And... I wasn’t like that before Torfan. I don’t know if it was the reputation I gained that changed me – I’ve always hated being called the Butcher of Torfan – Or if it was just the knowledge that I was capable of doing what I did...

“But look, that’s not my point. My point is: Even though I think my actions were right, they weighed on me, for a long time. They still do. And that was a fairly black and white situation. When things are more grey...”

“Right,” Garrus interrupted, “I see what you’re trying to do, Shepard. I’m not sure if I agree with you, but... I’ll think about it, okay?”

She nodded, then got up from the crates, “We’re off the Illium next. I ought to get Liara that info about the Shadow Broker... I’ve been putting _that_ off for long enough. If you’d like, you can take a bit of shore leave while we’re there.”

He winced. Shepard had been having choice words about Liara, lately, “Are you sure you don’t need me on standby?”

She shook her head, “I don’t need backup to talk to my girlfriend – if I can still call her that – But I’ll let you know if something comes up with the Shadow Broker.”

“Got it,” He nodded, then turned back to his consol. Shepard started heading out when he called out, “And Shepard?”

“Yeah?” She turned back to him curiously.

“Thanks,” He said, keeping his back to her.

She smiled softly, “No problem.”


End file.
